Fiercly Yours
by UndercoverGleek
Summary: It's reunion time, and Quinns life after high school hasnt been great. She has been divorced for 2 years and hasnt seen her daughter since then. But at the reunion, Quinn realizes why she stopped loving Puck.


A/N This is my first one-shot. Yay! This story is dedicated to Gleemazing for being the first person to ever put me on their favorite authors. It means alot so thank you. Enjoy Fiercly Yours. Bye.

* * *

><p>Quinn stared at herself in the mirror, regret in her eyes. Today was her high school reunion and since then, everything had changed. She had married Puck, had a daughter named Camille, and had gottten a divorce. Puck had somehow got full custody of Camille and it had been two years since she had seen either of them. It still shocked her that Puck, who had gone partying every other night, had gotten custody. She was not ready to face him again, but she wanted to see the people that she had lost contact with since graduation, so she had to go. After smoothing her skirt and adding a streak of lipgloss, Quinn grabbed her keys and headed out.<p>

* * *

><p>Quinn stepped into the McKinley High gym. The gym was decorated with balloons and crepe streamers, a sign reading "Welcome Back Class of 2012" on the edge of the stage. She looked around for Santana and Brittany, who had gotten married last year. She noticed Kurt, who was now a succesful broadway actor, and Blaine, who had gotten married a little while after graduation, Rachel, who had married Finn and was now a Tony, Grammy, and Oscar winning actress, and Sam, who was a quarterback for the New Orleans Saints. Quinn met eyes with puck, who had brought his girlfriend Sugar, but quickly looked away, not ready for any confrontation. She looked at the refreshment table, where Brittany and Santana were talking to Rory. She smiled and walked over to them. Qunn tapped Santana on the shoulder, who turned and smiled at her, shooing Rory away. Brittany turned to see who Santana had smiled at and as soon as she saw Quinn, she wrapped her in a hug.<p>

"Quinny!," Brittany squealed, "I'm so happy to see you!"

"Hey Q,"Santana said casually. The girls soon caught up, Brittany hugging Quinn every 5 minutes, until Santana excused herself, probably to smoke cigars. Brittany grinned at Quinn, happy they were alone.

"Quinn, I have great news," Brittany squeaked.

"What is it?," Quinn asked. Brittany rubbed her stomach and smiled.

"I'm pregnant," Brittany bubbled.

"Oh my gosh, that's great," Quinn grinned, "does Santana know yet?" Brittany's smile faded away in a flash.

"Um, could you just come with me?," Brittany mumbled as she headed out the door. Quinn followed, anxious to see what Brittany wanted. Brittany dashed into the bathroom, Quinn followed suit. She thought that maybe Brittany was just having morning sickness, but when she saw Britt, she was in tears.

"Quinn, I cheated on Santana," sobbed Brittany.

"What!," Quinn half-screamed, "how?"

"I was at a bar and I got drunk and I slept with Artie," Brittany blubbered, "what am I going to do? The baby isn't even Santana's!" Quinn suddenly realized why she was here, why she had divorced Puck, why sometimes she was jealous of Santana. It was because she was in love with Brittany.

"Well, it looks like you cheated on her twice," Quinn muttered.

"No I never.." Brittany was cut off by Quinn's lips on hers. They kissed passionalty for a couple seconds until Brittany pushed Quinn off her. The girls catched their breath and stared at each other in shock. Quinn knew she was in trouble, but was caught off gaurd when Brittany pulled her into a bathroom stall and kissed her hard. Quinn immediatly responded and bit down on Brittany's lower lip. Brittany opened her mouth and Quinn's tongue happily slipped into it. Their tongues tangled together as they sloppily kissed for what seemed like forever until they heard someone cleared their throat. The pair looked up to see Santana standing in the doorway. "Oh no," Quinn thought.

"I can't believe you Brittany," Santana snarled. Brittany pushed Quinn away and ran to Santana.

"Santana, it was Quinn," Brittany pleaded, "she kissed me."

"Brittany, I saw everything,' Santana hissed, "I heard about you and Artie, and then Quinn kissed you breifly and you pulled her into the stall. Don't blame it on Quinn." Santana turned around and started towards the door.

"Santana, please don't leave me," Brittany sobbed.

"No Brittany!," Santana snapped, "We are over!" With that, Santana stormed out the bathroom. Brittany glanced at Quinn, but quickly averted her eyes and ran after Santana. Quinn sat on the floor, upset with her actions. She had lost everything: her daughter, her husband, her best friend, and the girl she loved. Someone lifted her up and Quinn looked up to see Puck's smiling face.

"C'mon," Puck said, "let's go." Quinn took Puck's hand and smiled at him. They walked out of the bathroom, smiles on their faces and thinking about their futures together.

* * *

><p>AN Well, that's good for Quick, not for Brittana :( I hope you enjoyed. I might keep going with this fanfic only if I get enough reviews. Please alert, favorite, and review and also read and review my other two stories Fireworks and Change in Plans. Love you guys 3 bye

UndercoverGleek ;)


End file.
